


Physical Education 101: The Importance Of Good Aftercare

by Kaissbitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaissbitch/pseuds/Kaissbitch
Summary: Jongin wants to be intimate despite being exhausted, but Kyungsoo will only do it on his terms.





	Physical Education 101: The Importance Of Good Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Another old and mushy AFF repost :p

''You should rest, baby,'' Kyungsoo says as he half-heartedly pushes himself up on his elbows. It's not very effective when their bodies are already well on their way to being entwined, Jongin's legs slithering around Kyungsoo's, pushing one foot flat into the fat of his thighs.

''This is what relaxes me; you know that,'' Jongin gives a tired smile as he runs the other leg up and down the back of Kyungsoo's shin.

Jongin had come back dead tired from a long dance practice he'd sentenced himself to on top of his regular two dance classes he gave to kids. Some muscles he'd over-strained and others were aching, but he had his auditions for the dance colleges around town soon, and he wanted to give it his all. A career in dancing was his dream, and it had stung when he got rejected at every university last year, even though he was still young and he had plenty of time to learn and get better.

Despite his sore muscles, he hadn't been up for his boyfriends' suggestion to sleep nice and early, as he'd proposed when he came into their tiny bedroom, about fifteen minutes after Jongin had walked through the door, shouted a greeting towards the living room and tiredly flopped down on the bed.

Kyungsoo, who'd gotten into his university of choice already, had had early classes today, so he'd barely seen Jongin all day, and now that the work on his assignment was done for tonight, he was all free. Tiredness always looked damn fine on Kyungsoo, and besides, the most they'd gotten to do lately was lie on the couch and watch reruns as Jongin rubbed circles into Kyungsoo's soft tummy. And though Jongin would usually head straight to bed after such a grueling day, sex with Kyungsoo was one of the few things he would gladly sacrifice his sleep for. So when Kyungsoo had curled up at his side and started combing some fingers through his hair, he'd leaned down for kiss and slowly got Kyungsoo to lie on top of him, making the kiss more sensual as he massaged the back of his neck, sore from sitting behind his computer.

His sweet approach seems to tempt Kyungsoo, but he doesn't look entirely convinced yet, so he changes tactic, letting the smile slide of his face in favour of something more feral and feline, less cozy and inviting. He slithers his arm over Kyungsoo's body as well, across his shoulders till he's got a hand on one shoulder and his elbow on the other. He uses his grip to bring the other closer, pressing every inch of Kyungsoo's warm body on him as his free hand tinglingly skitters down his side.

''And I'll be so good,'' he purrs in his ear, hot breath and a steady grip holding them close, ''I'll be such a good boy for you.''

When he lets himself fall back into the mattress, the tired smile is back, growing more self-satisfied when he sees how Kyungsoo's eyes have filled with lust and his lips have slightly parted, the lower half of his jaw jutting out a bit, breathing through his teeth, looking ready to give in. Jongin knows he's got him, but for good measure he adds a: ''Please, daddy,'' with a voice half purring again and a devilish glint in his eyes, teasing a little. Because he knows Kyungsoo won't appreciate that little nickname right now: a reminder of how rough they sometimes get, how rough _Kyungsoo_ can get, even though he's in his gentle mood right now and rather forgets about it.

It seems to win Kyungsoo over nonetheless, as Jongin sees his jaw pop back and his teeth clench, before he leans over and snarls at him.

''We won't be playing those games. If you want it this bad, you better behave.''

He seems to slowly get filled by another presence, one Jongin knows well and that seeps more into him with every word he says, making his voice low and thick with danger. ''You better be a good boy Jongin, don't move an inch unless I tell you to.''

This time he's the one to lean in and whisper, voice low. 'I'm gonna take care of you. But _only_ if you behave.''

Jongin would love to shoot back an ''Okay daddy,'' but to be honest he doesn't dare to anymore. Kyungsoo is absolutely delicious when he gets like this, when his eyelids get heavy and mouth gets an authoritative curl, and he feels like a good, strong drink in a dark secluded corner, or a black sleek snake curling around him and overpowering him with his voice of melted gold. He's the perfect combination between a gentleman and a predator, always indulgent and patient, yet with a heavy aura of danger and promise, his velvet lips lazily forming words that have even Jongin blushing and panting.

Jongin is mostly undressed, only wearing some loose dancing clothes, but Kyungsoo still takes his time to get him properly naked, not allowing him to move much as he rolls down his clothes. He runs his hands down well shaped, bronze thighs as he sits back and checks his lover's entire body out thoroughly. He doesn't bother looking at Jongin's face right now, trailing his eyes down his body with his heavy gaze effortlessly marking him. Kyungsoo's planning, he knows, and Jongin feels himself heat up already as Kyungsoo takes him in like he's deciding what part of his meat he'll chop off and devour.

With the way Kyungsoo was checking out his body Jongin didn't expect him to go for his lips, so he's suprised when he kisses him square on them. It's nearly goofy and not very sexual at all, but it makes Jongin's heart skip a beat and it only worsens when Kyungsoo's stance changes, his kisses turning sensual when he slowly plants them down Jongins chin.  
Jongin obediently bares his throat for him when he's reached it, but Kyungsoo goes back for a moment to tug at his lip, an action that looks sharp next to his kisses, a small action too, that affects Jongin way too much in comparison.

He then takes his time to kiss his throat, lingering at many parts to let the slight stubble graze his skin, rubbing against it. He watches the way Jongin's adams apple bobs as he digs heavy, strong fingers into the muscles of his shoulders, massaging down his arms with absent-minded lips following as an afterthought. He sucks hard on a few of Jongin's fingers though, before his hands go to his thighs, massaging the strain away. Jongin groans and occasionally hitches in his breath as Kyungsoo presses down on a particularly sore knot or when Kyungsoo starts kissing down his abs at the same time. He reaches down for his shins and even his feet for a little as he sets a dark, lasting mark on the delicate skin where his hip meet his thigh, not coming near the already steadily hardening cock just a bit to the side.

Jongin gives him his time to have fun with him, to indulge and make him feel comfortable, but he sighs in relief when Kyungsoo moves to grab the lube out the drawer.

''Would you like to prep yourself, baby?'' he says as he licks his already slick red lips, eyes flicking down to Jongin's cock. He moves two fingers down, from his collarbones across his stomach, though he doesn't touch his cock with them; he separates them before they get there so they both slide down the sides. Jongin's cock twitches and he bites his lip. ''Like to let me watch you get ready for me?''

Jongin nods as he sits up on his knees, eyes glazed as Kyungsoo makes him sit so that the bedroom light shines clearly on his back and his butt. Kyungsoo isn't the least bit ashamed about his slight obsession with Jongin's back view, always pushing his head into the pillows, ordering him to keep everything on view as he leans back to see his own dick grinding into a beautifully tight ass.

Jongin wants to hold his ass open as he moves his slick fingers behind him, but Kyungsoo beats him to it, greedily grabbing on and spreading him apart to see everything, to see the way he warms himself up a bit by rubbing along the puffy rim and his spread ass crack first. Jongin tries to relax his muscles by teasing around his balls, never going for more than that though. He knows Kyungsoo won't let him touch his dick right now, or perhaps not at all for this entire session. He loves to make Jongin come untouched, to prop his head on his shoulder or twist his body uncomfortably, so he can see his dick twitch and beg, with tensed thighs and tight balls.

Jongin feels a sharp heat burn in his body, along with the burn of Kyungsoo's gaze on every bodypart. The older male lays his eyes on his back, shoulder blade sharply outlined because of the hand stretched around his body, on the two fingers he is scissoring inside himself, slowly because he knows Kyungsoo likes a show, on his bicep putting more force behind his movements once he finds a good spot and presses down, now with three fingers. He lifts himself on his sore, trembling thighs for a better angle, but he immediately feels a supporting arm around his waist that sets him back down. ''Don't exert yourself,'' Kyungsoo murmurs in his ear, pressing him close. He undressed himself as well and Jongin can feel his dick press against his back, balls brushing the hand still buried inside himself and he wants it. He waits because he thinks he's going to get it, but Kyungsoo simply says: ''Add another.''

Jongin lets out a frustrated huff. ''I'm ready. Just fuck me.''

Kyungsoo props his chin on his shoulder. ''You're sore, I won't hurt you. Add another,'' he says, and there's danger in his voice, but Jongin chooses to ignore it.

''Damn it, Kyungsoo! You always fuck me after three fingers! If I get anymore loose you might as well shove your fist up my-''

he doesn't finish his sentence, because Kyungsoo suddenly puts one of his own fingers in, this one completely dry. He curls it and drags his nail down Jongin's walls painfully, making him wheeze. ''Be _good,_ Jongin,'' he threatens, voice low, lips on his ear.

So he tries to sit still, letting Kyungsoo curl his finger around the three of his own, playing an intricate game with them as he rubs his prostate, coaxes one finger out to replace it with another one of his stubby yet strong ones and makes Jongin scissor himself as he probes around. He pushes Jongin down everytime he raises himself for that better angle, using the free hand he'd placed on a firm thigh, so close near Jongin's erection that it feels like a fire just an inch from where he wants it.

With how fiercely Jongin could protest, you'd think he wasn't the submissive type, but that wasn't true at all. When he defied someone, he just did it to test them, to see if they could handle him. He didn't like to hold himself back because whoever he was with was a pushover. And nothing turned him on like the way Kyungsoo handled his defiance, to see him stay consistently levelheaded throughout, a role that fit him like his favourite black skinnies. He knew what would make him obey and what would make him rebel, and how to shut both of those reactions off again.

Kyungsoo nuzzles behind his ear with his nose for a bit and then pulls his fingers out at long last, moving in front of his lover and gently pushing him down. Jongin watches him lube up his cock, waiting dutifully as he catches the swollen head slip through his fist.

Kyungsoo catches his impatient look and laughs, leaning over him. ''So impatient, my kitten,'' he smirks, and then he kisses him. Kyungsoo might need to keep Jongin on a tight leash, but it never stopped him from being romantic in bed, ignoring both their hard ons in favour of a slow, hungry lip lock, making Jongin feel like he's truly being devoured.

Jongin feels dizzy when Kyungsoo lets go and adjust him a little, checking him over to make sure he's okay before he pushes in, in a lazy, clean stroke, chin lowered to watch the way Jongin's head falls back, sweaty locks fanning over the pillow and his forehead. Kyungsoo smooths them back and starts moving, slow and intimate, heavy gaze flicking over Jongin's body, taking everything in again. Jongin does the same through his half-closed eyelids. Kyungsoo's skin is tanned, pulling tight over his biceps and stomach, veins visible on his neck and down his arms where he's taken a hold of Jongin again, a hand on his ribs and one on his hip.

His brows furrow and he speeds up a little, making Jongin twist on the bed, grabbing his ass and pushing him deeper as he feels Kyungsoo stretching him perfectly and almost at the right spot. He lifts his leg and it works immediately, sparks flying in his sight as he moans out a ´´Fuck, there again.´´

He lifts his sore leg higher, twisting it outwards despite the tired muscles. It proves to be a wrong move because a minute later a sharp pain shoots through it, cramping together, and he gasps out and goes ´´Baby, wait, it **hurts,** shit-'' which makes Kyungsoo's eyes fly open in worry. ''What is it? Where?'' he questions, stilling all movements, unfortunately, and patting his hands all over Jongin to check for injuries.

The younger already regrets his bad wording, but his leg is still cramping and he grits out: ''My leg, I-'' he pauses. ''I overstrained it.''

Jongin waits for his verdict, thinking he´ll punish him real bad when he sees the spark of anger in Kyungsoo's eyes, but exasperation overshadows it quickly and he lifts his leg over his shoulder, massaging the back of his thigh. He watches Jongin's face with a frustrated worry that Jongin can't bear to see, but the pain quickly disappears and when Kyungsoo is satisfied with his facial expression, he drags his still half-buried cock out and slams it back in, with more more force than Jongin expected.

He slides up the mattress with each thrust now, held steady by Kyungsoo's grip on his thigh as the elder takes him apart so well that he probably won't last much longer.

**“Daddy,'** ' Jongin moans at one point, because he just can't help himself: Kyungsoo was so _hot,_ and he might have voiced that thought aloud because Kyungsoo lets out a faint, air-deprived snort

His heart flies to his throat though when he feels a solid smack land on his ass, Kyungsoo who nearly growls as he pushes in deep and spanks Jongin's ass every time he pulls back again.

''That's for not knowing the limits of your body, you shit,'' he grits out, leaving an imprint of his hand when he smacks extra hard, his eyes flashing though his mouth curls in near amusement.

The growing sting is enough of an extra bite to have Jongin coming without a single touch, his hand catching Kyungsoo's free wrist as he pants and looks Kyungsoo straight in the eye with his head tilted backwards, eyes droopy.

Kyungsoo tries to keep the eye contact but fails as he's hit by a tight pull in his gut. He drops the other's leg, falling on his elbows and arching in his back as he comes, with closed eyes and a knit in his thick eyebrows. He looks predatory as he leans over the other and grinds his cock in deep, a deep rumbling groan sounding from him.

Jongin runs a soothing hand over his back, Kyungsoo's bangs tickling his face as he pants, slightly swollen mouth open and eyebrows still knitted. He's still holding himself up on his elbows as well, though he looks exhausted.

After a while, he looks up at Jongin with an accusatory look. Jongin gulps, but puts on a cheeky, albeit quivering smile and says: ''Told you I wasn't too sore.''

Kyungsoo looks about two seconds away from slapping him, so Jongin stops his sassy shit. With the hand on his back he pushes their bodies close and kisses the tip of his nose. ''I'm okay, baby.''

Kyungsoo still looks hesitant about resting his bodyweight on him, and Jongin feels bad even though the elder is totally overreacting. ''Sorry for stressing you, baby,'' he says honestly. ''I'm fine, I swear.''

''I know you are, fuckhead,'' Kyungsoo grumbles, sighing out against Jongin's skin before sitting up and pulling Jongin along. ''Come on, we're not staying like this.''

Jongin feels so worn out he could fall asleep on the spot, but he obeys without complaining, following his boyfriend to the bathroom.

''Let's watch a movie,'' he says, clinging close to Kyungsoo's sticky back.

''My pick, kitten,'' Kyungsoo mumbles absent-mindedly as he fiddles with the showerhead, smiling when Jongin kisses him behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!! I really highly appreciate comments, the feedback is very helpful to me^^


End file.
